Naruto Vs Sasuke: The Final Battle!
by TOBIxKUN
Summary: The Valley of End, Naruto and Sasuke have battled it out many times before both physically and mentally,but now they face off one LAST time. This is the fight to end all battles. What will happen in the end? Read to find out!
1. The War To End All Wars!

DESCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Naruto. All characters and names belong to their respective owners!!!

* * *

**Tobi**: _Yay! TOBI IS SO EXICTED TO BEGIN THE STORY!_

(**Madara**: _Ugh I can't wait for this to end_.)

**Deidara** (from the spirit world): _TOBI SHUT UP_!

**Sasuke**: _Can we just get over with this_?

**Itachi**: _You lack hatred Sasuke_.

**Naruto**: _You guys c'mon I really wanna begin the story_!!!

**Sakura**: _Naruto let Sasuke talk_!

**Naruto**: _But Sakura_...

**Sasuke**:_Shut it loser its about to begin_.

**Naruto**: _Awe dammit_...

* * *

**Chapter 1: The War to End ALL Wars

* * *

**

"Odama Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

For many years the 5 great ninja nations have been at war. The Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Hokage, Mizukage, and Raikage have all made an alliance to fight the army of Tobi from the Akatsuki also known as Madara Uchiha. This war has been going on for 7 years. Naruto Decides that it is time to finally confront his ex-comrade, Sasuke Uchiha.

The battlefield is set. There is blood in the air. Fog blinds the majority of the shinobi involved in the war. The 5 great nations on one side, against the new formed Akatsuki.

"Captain Yamato! Our ninja army is being depleted! What now?", exclaimed Ino Yamanaka.

"Send out the second...."

"No wait Yamato! I think it's time I include myself into this war", interrupted Kakashi.

"Are you sure about what you are about to do Kakashi?"

"Yes Yamato....it's what my father would have done. No...it's what I want to do."

"Best of luck to you old friend."

Kakashi nodded to Yamato and ran into the battlefield holding only his father's old sword and the special kunai that his sensei, Yoandaime Hokage, gave to him the day he became Jonin. As he runs into battle Kakashi reminiscence about how he got his Sharingan. Gaara came up next to Kakashi inside a giant mase like form made up of sand as Kakashi ran into battle. "I hope you don't mind some assistance Kakashi." exclaimed the Kazekage.

"You should be back there guiding your village in this battle Gaara"

"I've put Kankuro and Temari in charge of everything. Besides...Naruto wouldn't have stayed back."

"So I see you adopted Naruto's stubborn ways." pointed out Kakashi. As a response to his remark, Gaara smirked. They were to soon encounter enemy shinobi. On a different side of the field, the Raikage and a small platoon of shinobi are protecting every civilian inside Sunagakure. The nations decided to have all there remaining citizens stay inside the walls of Sunagakure because it has the most space and protection. "YOU SON'S OF BITCHES WILL NOT GET INSIDE THESE WALLS!!!" announced the Raikage. "YOULL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO KILLERBEE!"

On the outskirts of Kirigakure, Kisame, along with his squad of Akatsuki shinobi, attempt to infiltrate Kirigakure. Out of no where the Mizukage ambushes them. "No way your getting in" said the Mizukage with a cocky smirk. "Hmmm...we'll have to see wont we?" asked Kisame. With a stunned look, the Mizukage witnessed as Kisame fused with his Shemada. Kisame's body transformed into a shark like body. "Now are you still sure you still want to do this?" asked Kisame. "Without a doubt", answered the Mizukage. "Let us begin shall we?"

"Indeed. Let us begin."

"Hya!" screamed Sakura as she took on enemy shinobi. All of a sudden a fellow leaf shinobi appeareed besides Sakura. "Ms. Haruno, the Hokage requests your presents back in Sunagakure." he explained. "What for?" asked Sakura. "We are in serious need of more medical ninja to heal wounded shinobi" explained the messenger. "Ugh. Fine I'll go. Sai!" Sai faced twoards Sakura's directiond from up above on his bird. "I'm need back in Sunagakure! I need you to take me there!" said Saukra. Sai came down from his bird. "Um well ok then. Hop on." said Sai. Sakura hopped on top of the bird and they flew to Sunagakure.

"Shizune! I need your help here!" demanded Tsunade. "Yes ma'am!" responded Shizune. "I need your assistance with this patient untill Sakura gets here."

"Ok Lady Tsunade." Tsunade, Shizune, and 3 other medical ninja's took a patient into the emergency room. "It seems as though this man has had his chakra points stabbed!....he's !" exclaimed Tsunade as she punched through a wall. "How can an enemy see where the chakra points are?" questioned Shizune. "Lady Tsunade...could it be possible that there are more Hyuga's outside of Konoha?"

" I need you to go talk to Hiashi Hyuga and question him about any other branches of the Hyuga clan outside of Konoha" demanded Tsunade.

"Yes my lady" responded Shizune. Shizune left then left off to search for Hiashi Hyuga.

(Now we get into the interesting part ^-^)

We find Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru fighting enemy shinobi in the Waterfall village. Shikamara has 10 enemies in Shadow Possession jutsu and Chouji is using his Partial Expantion jutsu to hold tight onto 5 shinobi enemies. Kiba and Akamaru use Fang over Fang jutsu as he attacks numerous enemies rapidly. Naruto, battling 15 eneimes on top of a alke, uses his Massive Shadow Clone jutsu to conquer the shinobi. "Naruto hurry up and tie up these guys! I can't hold this jutsu forever ya know!" shouted Shikamaru to Naruto. "Alrigth alright hold on." said hurried on over to the shinobi and tied them in a pile.

The squad then left the Waterfall Village. All of a sudden Madara Uchiha appeared before them. "Konichiwa, Naruto-san" said Madara.

"Madara!" exclaimed Naruto. "What are you doing here!?"

"I just came along to great you Naruto, thats all."

"Great me? For what reason!?"

"So impolite Naruto."

"What the fuck do you want!?"

Madara appeares behind Naruto. Naruto ghasps in shock. The others stand in battle position when they saw Madara behind Naruto. "Your friends are all so very impolite as well Naruto."

"Just tell me what you want Madara"

"Oh nothing much. I just came to deliver a message is all."

"A message?" pondered Naruto.

"Yes Naruto a message..." Madara leaned in to Naruto's ear and whispered, "A message from Sasuke". Naruto's eyes widened as soon as heard Sasuke's name. "Well...what is the message Madara?" asked Naruto. "Well Naruto. It seems as tho Sasuke wants you to meet up with him."

"Meet up with him?"

"Yes Naruto. You must meet with him, but you have to be alone! No one else may come with you. Not Kakashi, not any of the Kages....not even Sakura."

Naruto gulped. "Fine. Ill go alone".

"Naruto your crazy! You can't go alone!" exclaimed Kiba. "I have to Kiba. Don't worry about me" responded Naruto. "So Madara. Where do I meet up with Sasuke?" asked Naruto. "Well Naruto... that you'll have to figure out. Not even i know where Sasuke chose to mee you." said Madara. "What!?" shouted Naruto. "How am i supposed to meet him when i don't even know where he is!?"

"Well...all he said is 'The talking ends. From here on out we fight'. Something about your last big encounter with him."

"Last....big encounter..." said Naruto to himself.

"Well my work is done for now. I shall see you in the near future Naruto. Farewell for now" said Madara.

"Well what are you going to do Naruto?" asked Shikamaru. "Im going to go find Sasuke" responded Naruto.

"But you dont even know where to find him." said Chouji

"Its still not gonna stop me from looking." said Naruto

"Well...good luck Naruto." said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, Thanks." Naruto then set off on his quest to find Uchiha Sasuke."You guys, let's head back to Konoha and report back to the Hokage." exclaimed Shikamaru. Naruto, on his way to find Sasuke, thought about the clue that Madara gave him about the where-abouts of Sasuke.''The talking ends. From here on out we fight'', thought Naruto to himself. He repeated the clue over and over again in his head to try and figure out the riddle. As he was leaping from tree to tree, Naruto stops, and arrives at the field where he once faced Kimimaro. "Huh...it's completely covered in bones." said Naruto quietly to himself.

He glances over to see a still body. He realizes, by just looking at it that it is the body of Kimimaro. Naruto has a very shocked expression on his face. "Wow. Looks like he was about to attack someone right before he died. Was is Bushy brow?" he said to himself. He exams the area to see grains of sand everywhere. "Oh that's right...the Sand came to help us out during that mission. He looks over at the field of bones to see a crushed pieces of wood. Naruto, at that moment, remembers when Uchiha sasuke broke out of that crate in his demon form. Naruto's eyes then widened. "Ive got it!" he shouted out. "The Valley of End! That was our last huge encounter!Sasuke used those words as we were fighting!"

Naruto the leaped into the field of bones, jumping from bone to bone until he reached the forest once more. "I'm comming for you Sasuke!" thought Naruto to himself. Naruto, of course, tripped on a branch and fell flat on his face. "Aww dammit!" exclaimed Naruto in pain, as he rubbed his face. He got up and dusted himself, and leaped into the trees once more. "I'm so glad no one saw that" he thought to himself.

Naruto then realized that something was wrong. It seemed as though he wasn't advancing at all. He looked behind him to see the the field of bones was a mere yards away from him. He then figured it out. Naruto was trapped in a Genjutsu. "Hahaha" laughed a mysterious voice. "S-Sasuke!?" shouted Naruto. Naruto then closed his eyes in hopes to remember what Jaraiya had tought him about Genjutsu's. "Right!" exclaimed Naruto. Naruto shifted his hands into the tiger hand seal. "Kai!"He then tried to advance once more. His plan worked. Naruto was no longer in a Genjutsu.

Naruto leaps from one tree to another in a much faster velocity than before. All of a sudden He saw a figure begin to form infront of him. It was Madara. "Well Uzumaki Naruto. You figured it out." said Madara.

"Yeah I did."

"Hmm...you don't sound to happy to see me Naruto."

"Why would I be happy to see you!?"

"Tsk tsk Naruto. Such bad manner. Didn't your parent's raise you better?" Naruto the clenched his fist and grinded his teath together. "Oh that's right. They're dead. I forgot." said Madara in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Well Im sure that Sasuke is getting impatient.I'll let you too get back to your reunion.". Madara then vanished right before Naruto's eyes. Naruto threw a jab to the tree on which he was standing on, punching a hole through then calmed himself down then proceeded to go find Sasuke.

Naruto sees an openning out of the forest. Before he takes another step Naruto halts. Naruto stops to think about what is about to is now what he believed to be the final fight between His old best friend. Now, one must die. Naruto takes a deep breathe, brings out Sasuke's old headband, and takes his time as he walks out of the forest, to what could be the biggest fight of his life.


	2. It Ends Here!

**Chapter 2:It Ends Here!**

"Glad you could make it Naruto" said a voice from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to identify whomever had just spoken. As Naruto was turning he leaped into the air as an explosion is triggered in front of him. Naruto lands on the statue head of the first Hokage. As Naruto waits for the smoke to clear he realizes that someone is standing behind him. The unidentified figure pulls out a blade and tries to pierce Naruto. Naruto Grabs a hold of the blade, and leaps behind the person. Naruto now sees that the person attacking him was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke forcefully gets his blade back from Naruto, slicing Naruto's palm. Naruto grabs his palm in pain and as he does, Sasuke delivers a high kick to Naruto's jaw, throwing him to the waterfall. Naruto lands and falls inside the water, as he tries to resurface, he hears what sounds to be Sasuke's chidori. "Chidori Nagashi!" cried out Sasuke as he stood on the water. The electric current spread rapidly across the water towards Naruto. Before they current reaches Naruto, he quickly leaps out of the water. As he is in the air Naruto pulls out 3 shurikens from his pouch and throws them to Sasuke.

Sasuke deflects the shurikens with his blade. Sasuke raises is arm, and points at Naruto with his hand flat. Static starts to form around Sasuke's arm. Then a beam of lighting shoots out from Sasuke's hand. Quickly Naruto creates a shadow clone jutsu, and the shadow clone throws the real Naruto away from the current, a few yards behind Sasuke. Naruto then sprints towards Sasuke, as Sasuke stands still not paying attention to Naruto. Naruto throws a punch at Sasuke, but as soon as he did, Sasuke ducked, grabbed on to Naruto's wrist, and kicked Naruto in the stomach, again sending him down the water fall.

As Naruto is falling, Sasuke leaps down the waterfall as well, while holding chidori once again. Naruto creates a rasengan in the nick of time. Naruto lands on the surface of the waterfall feet first in a squatting position and then with extreme force, pushes himself of up, where he would meet Sasuke. Naruto the realizes, as he comes out from the roaring water, that Sasuke is nowhere to be found. Naruto hen hears the chidori from below him. Sasuke is then eye to eye with Naruto and then quickly tries to deliver the chidori.

Naruto manages to get out of the way, leaving Sasuke to hit the wall of the waterfall, crushing the stone and making debris of water fly across the air. A drop of water falls on Naruto, surprisingly shocking him. Naruto sees that the water has conducted the chidori's electricity. Naruto then tries to dodge all of the falling drops of water.

Both Shinobi then land at the bottom of the waterfall, each on one side of the Valley. Naruto under the 1st Hokage's statue, Sasuke, under Madara Uchiha's statue.

"It's been 10 years since or last fight here... hasn't it...Naruto"

"Yeah it has but things are different now. This time, I'm going to win!"

"Arrogant remarks won't get you anywhere Naruto"

"We'll have to see then wont we!"

The two ninjas sprinted towards each other at full speed. Sasuke drew his blade as Naruto drew his kunai. As their weapons met they glared into each others eyes. As they drew back Naruto got ready to perform a jutsu. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

"Still using the same old techniques Naruto? Haha... I would have expected more from the son of the 4th Hokage.."

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your fucking face!"

"Don't get so cocky you loser! Show me what the great Naruto has to offer!"

"As you wish!"Sasuke leaped to the air, avoiding Naruto's shadow clones attacks', and putting his sword back into it's sheath, all while he prepared for his own jutsu."Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" **(Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu)**

"Shit! Aaaaaaahhh!"

"Sasuke's eyes opened wide as he saw all the clones vanish. The real Naruto was not found.

"Where are you Naruto? Don't be scared you loser!"

"Who's scared?"Sasuke ducked, avoiding Naruto's punch, jabbing Naruto's stomach with the heel of his foot.

"Gha!"**. **Naruto kneels and grabs his stomach in pain."I told you not to get cocky!", demanded Sasuke. Sasuke then kick Naruto across the face as Naruto was on the water. Naruto crashed into the water. "No...dammit...not again...this is the same as the last time...NOOOO!", thought Naruto to himself.

"What?", exclaimed Sasuke. The water started to turn red and bubble as though it was boiling. "Hahaha... same old tricks Naruto." The water then stops bubbling and turns back into its original state. "What? Whats going on?". Naruto then sprung out of the water. To fast for even Sasuke to notice. Naruto then slammed the heel of his foot on Sasuke's head, plunging him into the water. Sasuke rises back up coughing the water out of his lungs. Sasuke then looks up at Naruto. Naruto has a big and cocky grin on his face. "Same old tricks huh? Still not impressed Sasuke?", asked Naruto. Sasuke's facial expression goes back to the way it was as though he had absolutely no emotions. He starts wiping the water away from his face. "Well Naruto, is this one of your new jutsus?"

"Not really."

"Why aren't you using that demon in you again like you did last time? I mean common it was the only way you stood a chance against me"

"Well Sasuke, I've relied on the fox's power too much. I hurt so many people because I called upon the fox's power, but now...now I have my own power, well not my own power exactly. This Sasuke...is a little trick that Lord Fukaksu taught me. This is called Sage mode, it uses the chakra from the environment around me, instead of the fox's power, and ill use it... to kick your fucking ass!"

"Hahahahaha don't make me laugh you idiot. I new little trick isn't going to help you at all!" screamed Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes, when he re-opened them Naruto witnessed Sasuke's new sharingan. "Well Naruto are you impressed? I killed Itachi , and I have joined the Akatsuki, got my revenge on the Konoha elders, and along the way I developed my own Mangekyou Sharingan."**(a/n: no he didn't! Itachi let him! =P)**

"So...Sasuke...you finally got what you wanted didn't you? You killed your brother, you got your revenge, whats left for you huh! What is your purpose in life Sasuke!" asked Naruto. All Sasuke did was smirk. "Son of a bitch answer me!" demanded Naruto. Sasuke suddenly disappeared, and re-appeared behind Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he stood still without any movement."Well Naruto your right...i did complete my life's goal. I avenged the Uchiha clan...but, I still haven't severed our bond Naruto. I'm still not as strong as Itachi was. I still need that power, I still need his Mangekyou Sharingan. "

"Why..."

"Why you ask? Haven't you figured it out Naruto? I need power. I want power!"

"At the expense of someone's life!"

"Hahahaha...obviously...Naruto." explained Sasuke. Sasuke hears footsteps running in his direction behind him. Sasuke looks behind him to find many of Naruto's shadow clones all with a rasengan in their hands. The Naruto in front of Sasuke poofs away. "What! He was a shadow clone!" Sasuke said in total shock. "Well Sasuke... are you fucking impressed or what!" yelled the shadow clones all at once. "Your not scared are you? Scardy cat!" The multiple rasengans, all spinning at once, made the water crash onto the shore making loud cracking sounds.

"How did my sharingan not notice that he was a clone!" thought Sasuke angrily at himself, with a furious expression on his face. "Haha finally showing some sign of emotion Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he laughed. "I guess that means you must be somewhat impressed by my Sage mode."

"Well Naruto, in a way I am but at the same time I'm not...let's just see what your new power has against my Sharingan!"

"Okay Sasuke but don't say I didn't warn you! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Naruto and his massive swarm of shadow clones all rushed towards Sasuke, all with their Rasengan's still in hand. Sasuke the sprinted towards the clones, but as soon as he and the first clone met, Sasuke leaped into the air, joined his hands together, "Ne, Tora, Inu, Ushi, U, Tora! Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!" **(Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Hare, Tiger! Fire style, Phoenix flower jutsu!)**The multiple fire balls hit at least two shadow clones each, wiping the army to less than half of what it was. "Damn you Sasuke! AHHH!" Naruto, alongside his clones, leaped into the air all aiming to make contact with their rasengan and Sasuke. The clones reached Sasuke, but all of a sudden electricity starts to beam out of the clones. "Chidori Nagashi!" **(Thousand birds current)**. The clones that got to Sasuke all disappeared within a matter of seconds. "You're going to have to try harder than that Naruto!". Sasuke Pulled his sword out and pierced Naruto. "See Naruto, your 'Sage Mode' wasn't enough to stop me. I'm still stronger than you loser!" All Naruto did to respond was grin with his bloody mouth. "I'm not quite finished Sasuke...you still haven't beaten me."  
"What the fuck are you talking about!". The ''Naruto'' that was pierced by Sasuke's blade, poofed away. Sasuke's eyes widen much more than the first time. "WHAT! AGAIN! NO!". Out of the nowhere, "KATON: KOHEN RASENGAN!" **(FIRESTYLE: FLAME RASENGANG!)** Naruto appeared out of the sky as though he came from the sun, plunging down to Sasuke with his Kohen Rasengan. Sasuke acted quickly "Chidori!", and leaped higher into the air towards Naruto. The Chidori and Kohen Rasengan had met. The sound of the jutsu's roared once again and could be heard even throughout all of the fire country. The sky darkened and began to rain. The impact of the jutsu's repealed both Sasuke and Naruto. They were each sent to the opposite ends of the valley, crashing into the debris cleared and Sasuke rose, "Hahaha...same scenario from before...eh Naruto?".  
"Its all just so perfect. Ill prove that last time was a fluke...Sasuke.".  
"A fluke? Thats just like you Naruto. You can never admit defeat!.".  
"Then ill do it right now...you did beat me...although i wasn't trying to kill you, like you tried to kill me. I promised Sakura...that i would bring you back to the village. I wont go back on my nindo! **(Ninja Way).** NEVER!". "There you go again acting all high and mighty. Do you really think that we're equals!"  
"Yes. I have never thought of myself less than you!" **(A/N: Yes its somewhat the same convo from their first fight ^.^)**

"Naruto. You do so much for me...it's fucking pointless now."

"I kinda had that figured out."

"Then why waste your time on me?"

"I've told you before Sasuke... because...you're the closest thing i have ever had to a brother."

"You still believe we have a bond Naruto? Pity. Some Hokage you turned out to be."

"I..."

"Enough talk...Naruto. From here on out we fight till one of us dies! The only way you can ever take me back to Konoha is dead, but that...that will never happen, and i WILL FINALLY SEVER THIS BOND BETWEEN US!KATON: KARYUU ENDAN NO JUTSU!" **(FIRESTYLE: FIRE DRAGON FLAME MISSILE!)** A tear drops from Naruto's right eye. "Well then Sasuke...if thats the way you feel fine." The fire missiles attack Naruto directly. "AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto. "What...why didn't he even TRY to dodge my attack?" thought Sasuke to himself. The black smoke disappeared. Naruto is washed up onto the shore. Sasuke comes out from the air stomping Naruto to the ground multiple times. Sasuke kneels over, turns Naruto around, and starts punching Naruto in the face. At the same time Sasuke yells at Naruto, "WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING FIGHT BACK! ANSWER ME SON OF A BITCH! ANSWER ME!".Naruto fades from his Sage mode back to his original mode. "Fight back dammit! FIGHT BACK!" demanded Sasuke. "I...I...I'm...not...go...going to fight back S...S...Sasuke...I...I just..won't."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!"

"I don't want...to...kill you..."

"Kill me! You never had a chance against me Naruto!"

"I guess not huh...Sasuke...".

"Arrghhhh...u leave me no choice Naruto...CHIDORI!". Sasuke's Chidori pierces Naruto through the chest. Naruto has a flashbacks as soon as he gets hit with the Chidori, memories from Naruto's childhood, from when he was in the Ninja Academy, fighting Zabuza and Haku, fighting Orochimaru's Snake in the Chuunin exams, being the first genin to defeat Neji Hyuuga, beating Gaara and his jinchuruuki and fighting Sasuke in the Valley of End. From his teenage years, he remembers meeting Sai and Captain Yamato, finally finding Sasuke, fighting the Akatsuki, rescuing Gaara, killing Pain, meeting his co-pupil Nagato and numerous other events. **(A/n: I only put that much down because thats all that's been released so far.)**

"Sasuke...I...". Sasuke kicks Naruto off of his hand. Naruto lands on the shore, creating a loud thump. "Naruto you fucking idiot. Why would you go to such extreme lengths for me? Why can't you see that I fucking hate you!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke...sorry that you hate the people that care about you. In the end what the fuck do you have left to live for? Huh! You have nothing!"

"See now we're going around in circles again Naruto. I don't any of you!"

"And when you obtain all the power you want then what!"

"Then i die..Naruto. That's all that's left to do...die."

"Your fucking insane Sasuke..."

"How can i be judged as insane? How Naruto? How can I,when we live in this insane world? Insanity is all we have left...don't you think so Naruto? So can i really be insane? Or just as sane as everyone else? Huh Naruto!" Naruto glares at Sasuke as though he was disgusted by Sasuke's choice of words. Naruto's eyes close."Naruto! Naruto you better wake the fuck up!" Sasuke's throws a jab at Naruto's face but as his fist met with Naruto, Naruto's body poofs away. "WHAT!" screamed Sasuke at the top of his lungs. "KATON: KOHEN RASENGAN!"**(FIRESTYLE: FLAME RASENGANG!)**. Naruto appeared out from underground. His Flame Rasengan barely hit Sasuke on his left shoulder. Sasuke grasps his shoulder with great intensity, glaring at Naruto with such anger and hatred. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! AGH YOU STUPID PEICE OF SHIT! AGH"

"I told you I'd wipe that cocky smirk off your face didn't I?"

"You've proven that you're strong Naruto...that doesn't mean you even compare to me!"

"Your still acting cocky Sasuke? I don't think you have much of a chance without the use of your arm." Naruto says confidently.

"I still have a lot more tricks up my sleeve you fucking loser!" Sasuke raises his right arm. Naruto's expression changes all of a sudden. Sasuke now has the ability to perform hand signs with one arm! "What!" exclaims Naruto, "How did you learn to do that!"  
"I guess you forgot that my Sharingan activated when we fought Haku and Zabuza. If you remember my lion's barrage, is a taijustsu that i copied from Lee...and this..this..Naruto..is Haku's! Hyouton Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou!" **(Secret Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors)  
**"W...what?" said Naruto. **(A/n: Yeah i know that the sharingan can't copy Kekei Genkei but work with me will ya?[:)**

"Yes Naruto. I'm sure you remember this don't you?" said Sasuke. Sasuke then went into the ice mirror. At that moment all the mirrors had an image of Sasuke. "Hahaha Naruto, You've managed to escape this deadly jutsu once before, but I would love to see you escape it twice." exclaimed Sasuke. Then all the mirrors started spinning in a circle very rapidly, and then came to a halt. "Well Naruto, I'm going to give this jutsu my own personal touch." he said. Sasuke raised his arms to perform a jutsu. Naruto can't tell what jutsu it is because Sasuke uses no hand signs. An electric current forms around the arm's of each Sasuke. "Well Naruto, good luck!" shouted Sasuke. Lightning started to shoot out of each mirror. All the strikes pirced Naruto. Fortunately for Naruto he managed to avoid fatal spots.

"Yes Naruto..it seems that its the end for you!Ushi-Saru-U-Ne-I-Tori-Ushi-Uma-Tori-Ne-Tora-Inu-Tora-I-Tora-Mi-Ushi-Hitsuji-Mi-I-Hitsuji-Ne-Saru-Tori-Tatsu-Tori-Ushi-Uma-Hitsuji-Tora-Mi-Ne-Saru-U-I-Tatsu-Hitsuji-Ne-Ushi-Sura-Tori-Ne-Hitsuji-Tori! ; Suiton: Suirykdan no Jutsu!" **(Ox-Monkey-Hare-Rat-Boar-Bird-Ox-Horse-Bird-Rat-Tiger-Dog-Tiger-Serpent-Ox-Ram-Serpent-Boar-Ram-Rat-Monkey-Bird -Dragon-Bird-Ox-Horse-Ram-Tiger-Serpent-Rat-Monkey-Hare-Boar-Dragon-Ram-Rat-Ox-Monkey-Bird-Rat-Ram-Bird ;Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!)[A/n:F*** IT TOOK SO LONG TO TRANSLATE THE WATER DRAGON JUTSU!]**

A vortex of water rises up, transforming into a Dragon made of water. The water dragon circles around Sasuke. "Face it Naruto. You can't win!" exclaimed Sasuke. The dragon's eyes glowed a very crimson red as they glared at Naruto. Naruto expression seemed very concerned. The Water Dragon widened it's mouth and let out a powerful growl. Sasuke put his hand on the side of the dragon. Sparks of electricity started to seep out of Sasuke's arm. The bolts got bigger and bigger, then reaching the dragon. The bolts within no time consumed the entire dragon. Naruto, within that moment, became a lot more concerned. "Well Naruto...lets see you get out of this!" exclaimed Sasuke.

Within seconds the dragon rushed towards Naruto's direction at the speed of light, growling as it made it's way to him. Naruto acted quickly and he too rushed towards the dragon. Sasuke at this moment had an expression of great surprise to Naruto's action. Naruto leaps towards the dragon, aiming to make it inside it's mouth. Naruto made it inside the stood there dumbfounded. "W-what...the..." wondered Sasuke to himself.

All of a sudden there was a splatter of water and electricity spread through the air creating a thick mist. Sasuke looked to see what was going on. The mist started to swirl into a circular movement as though it was a being sucked into a black hole. The point to where the mist had been being sucked into started to sprout beams of light. Sasuke at that moment realized what was happening. The mist suddenly broke apart as Naruto leapt towards Sasuke with tremendous speed. IN Naruto's hand was a rasengan made up of chakra, water, and electricity. Sasuke leaped into the air in a split second before Naruto had reached him. Naruto stop and with quick reflexes gave his rasengan a new form.

Sasuke landed on a near by tree looking at Naruto rasengan. "What is that?" questioned Sasuke.

"It's a little something I created a while back. Get ready for this Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto had created his signature Fuuton (Shuriken) Rasengan. Naruto, again, leaped towards Sasuke's direction. Sasuke once again leaped out of the way. "You're going to have to be a lot faster than that Naruto!" exclaimed Sasuke. As Sasuke turned in mid air to look at Naruto, the Fuuton Rasengan rapidly made it's way to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the rasengan go towards him. Sasuke tried to get out of the way. Sasuke made it out of the way, ending up with a huge gash on his face.

Sasuke landed on the ground on his feet and then kneeled down, hands on his face and his face on the ground. Sasuke let out a ferocious cry of pain. "DAMN YOU NARUTO! AGH! AGH!" cried out Sasuke in an enormous amount of pain. Naruto dropped down from the tree only to stare emotionless at the injured Sasuke. **(A/n: The shuriken is like sharp? And well yeah it's made of electricity so yeah it probably did fucking hurt!)**

Naruto slowly walked towards Sasuke. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and pulled him up towards him. They were face to face. All of a sudden Naruto through a blow at Sasuke's face that made Sasuke fly through the air and crash, and break through a tree. He then went over to Sasuke again, picked him up once again. Through him in the air just a bit and gave Sasuke a spinning roundhouse kick to the jaw sending Sasuke to the sky. As he went up Sasuke broke just about every branch on the tree making his way to the sky. As soon as Sasuke came out on top of the forest Naruto appeared next to him in mid-air. Naruto did a front flip, jabbing Sasuke in the stomach with his right heel. Sasuke plunged into the ground making all the trees within 10 yards collapse.

As Naruto came down from the sky Madara appeared next to the crater that contained Sasuke. Madara then looked up at Naruto as he came down from the air. At the very moment that Madara and Naruto looked into each other's eyes, Madara activated his eternal mangekyou sharingan. Naruto tried to look away to try and prevent himself being caught in a genjutsu, but it was too late. As he landed, Naruto found himself in pitch black darkness.

Naruto tried to look around for any signs of light, but it was futile. At that moment Naruto heard Sakura's voice. "Naruto! Help me Naruto!" pleaded Sakura. "Where are you Sakura!" asked Naruto. Out of nowhere Naruto heard Sakura's voice scream in terror and stop quickly. A ray of light shun on the fallen Sakura. Naruto rushed over to her. "Sakura! Sakura! Answer me!" yelled Naruto. Sakura then opened her eyes. Naruto stood there in shock as he saw that Sakura's eyes were glowing a bright red.

The Sakura look a like punched Naruto in the face and sent him flying. Naruto crashed into another figure. He looked up to see what it was that he had crashed into. He saw a figure of his fallen sensei, Jaraiya. The Jaraiya look a like picked up Naruto by the throat, squeezing tightly hoping to blockade air from going in or out of Naruto. Naruto tried effortlessly to try to break free from his grip. The Jaraiya dissapeared. Naruto felt to the ground, coughing, and gasping for air. He stood up once again looking at the dark to see if he could see either Jaraiya or Sakura. A sound was made in the distance. The sound of 1000 birds.

Naruto at that very moment knew what the sound was. Footsteps were then heard progressively speeding up and the steps got louder and louder. Naruto desperately tried to look for any signs of the Chidori. In just a quick second a figure of Kakashi appeared, holding a lightning blade with his right hand. The Kakashi dopleganger brought down his lightning blade to the ground as he ran toward Naruto, leaving a trail of shattered ground. Kakashi leapt into the air a few feet above Naruto, and his chidori leaving a ray of light being to where it has been. The dopleganger's eyes glowed red as well as he was in the air. Naruto found that he was completely paralyzed. The Kakashi started to plunge down to Naruto. The Kakashi struck Naruto through his stomach. Naruto's eyes widened at the moment of impact. Naruto coughed up blood. The Kakashi figure dissapeared right after the fatal blow. Naruto fell to his knees. A spark of flame rose from the ground a few yards away from the flame was not red, nor blue, nor green, not even orange. The flame was black.


End file.
